A Magical Heroine
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Alfred is a prince, who must find a suitor. In the middle of deciding, he met a mysterious magical girl! Should he just leave the throne and find his heroine? Prince!AmericaxMagical girl!Reader This is kinda based on Sailor moon...I'm horrible at summaries...*Hitaus*


I really don't know what time era would this be in...

* * *

Alfred sigh. It was another long stressful day,no eligible suitors for him, again. He didn't want to get married, for many various reasons.

One, he hated all these women. They just wanted his money, and the fame. It's because his royalty was much more famous and superior than anyone else. His kingdom had great fertile land and an established also had very unique ancestors.

Two, they thought he always too less of something. One young bachelorette said, he should behave more like a gentleman;Another girl said he had useless dreams; One woman question his eating habits; This one very rude woman, told him he should be more mature about everything, and he was a useless.

Speaking of rude, this brings us to next reason. They were all rude and did not know when to shut up or just stop talking in general.

One said out loud, why his father had ugly enormous eyebrows. Not only did she embarrassed his father, but herself. This young female, was unexceptionably rude, and snobby. She was ordering Alfred and his servants all around. It was too annoying.

Alfred just wanted a suitor, who was just a nice and caring person. Someone who didn't have to be royalty. He wanted a heroine to save him from his distress.

It was true. He always fascinated by heroes and heroines,he always wanted to meet one, or have one as a friend. Lately, he has been having these strange fantasies where he and some beautiful heroine, would come and take him away from all this hard-work.

He sat in his room. He waited for something to happen. He yearned for something fascinating or marvelous to happen. Alfred heard a knock,

"Please come in"He boringly stated,he didn't want anyone bother him now, especially after a long day's work of sitting through a woman's complaints, sneers, and doltish remarks about politics.

It was his father Arthur. He was a good man, but for a restricted time only. The real reason he came to see his son, was about marriage.

"Alfred, I need to talk to you."

He walked over to Alfred's glistening big bed, and sat on the edge.

Alfred did nothing but glare at his father."What do you need?"

"Alfred, about the marriage, if you don't get a wife within five months, you'll be thrown off for the throne."Alfred looked at his father.

Alfred didn't want the throne but he only need it to protect his country. His younger brother Ivan.

His brother Ivan, had everyone under his thumb.

Everyone thought Ivan was a nice caring boy who was misunderstood. Nope, everyone was right. He was misunderstood. He wasn't nice and happy, he was cruel and heartless. After he heard some threats from other countries, he vowed to make this kingdom the powerful-est ever.

Alfred tried to get someone, to be his suitor, but all failed when he realized that they didn't and probably would never love them.

He just wanted time to freeze, so nothing bad will ever happen.

"Dad, I'll try my hardest to find a perfect suitor for me!"Alfred tried to smile, knowing that more and more horrible brides will come.

His father got up and left leaving Alfred and his thoughts to fantasize.

He eventually fell asleep on his desk.

...

...

Alfred woke was being held by someone. He looked to see a shady person, dressed in black and carrying him. Alfred tried to scream, until he couldn't hear himself. He had tape on his mouth. This person brought him, to a room, where they tied him to a chair. The took the tape off. Another person walked in.

He had long black hair and an eye-patch over his left eye,

"So prince!Where do hide your money?Is it in your pockets or is it in your stomach?"He pointed a gun to his chest.

"I'll never tell you!"He didn't want to tell it was fear and honesty. He didn't know where he had his riches.

The man who caught him took a pocket knife and was about to stab him. Alfred closed his eyes, hoping for the best,

"[1]When there's no hope or Light!I'll shall be there to fight!" A girlish voice said.

Alfred opened one eye looking down at his chest. He saw a white glove holding the blade that was bout to stab his chest. He saw that person with the white glove.

It was a girl, well it looked like a girl. This girl was wearing a skirt and this weird top it kinda represents a sailor...? It had a bow in the middle, it beautiful,it had this charm on it. Her skirt was black. While her bow was a dark shade of blue. Her charm was a bright yellow star.

She had this mask over her eyes, the mask was black.

"Oh, if it isn't the guardian of the night~"His voice took his knife.

The other guy flinched at the sudden appearance of this mysterious woman.

"H-How did you know where we were?"He looked brave, but scared.

The girl smirked."Well that's what happens when you take the prince in plain sight!"

"We were in the woods!"One of them said.

"Still in plain sight!"She laughed.

She untied the Alfred.

"W-Wait you can't take him!"One of them yelled.

"And why not?"She said standing up proudly and pointed a finger at them.

"Because we captured him!"They both said in unison.

"Okay boys, We can do this the hard way or the easy way."She looked at them, her eyebrows making her looking like she was superior compare to them.

"We rather get the prince back!" The man in black said.

"Okay then!"She ran up to one of them and kicked them in the face. She was wearing these normal high-heels. Thought they weren't that high. The other guy tried to give her a punch, but she grabbed his fist before it landed, and held him up and threw him the ground, where she gave him a kick. The guy in black came right behind her, before he can make a move on her she grabbed his hand swirled him around and let go of him there he was hit by the wall.

She looked at the prince and smiled,"Now since that's over, we should go back at the castle shouldn't we?"She knelt in from of him.

"O-Of course!"He went closer to her, where she picked him up. He flinched by the sudden touch. She held him like a princess.

"Well let's go!"She ran out of the place they were in.

They entered a ran on top of buildings and roofs. In the coming view, was the sight of castle where he lived.

By the time they got there, Alfred fell asleep. The woman put him back to where he was sleeping in, The first thing she did was made some sort of noise to make sure someone would make sure he was safe.

With that the girl left.

Alfred woke up feeling someone tap on his shoulder, it was his dad Arthur.

"Uh what happen dad?"He rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean you didn't?"Arthur shook his head. He walked away.

"Guards I need extra guards for tonight, to secure Alfred!"Arthur ordered, he left Alfred and his thoughts .

Alfred stared at the was a dark beautiful shade of dark blue, it matched hers. He quickly remembered the girl, who saved him. He didn't know if it was a dream or reality.

Alfred decided to go asleep, it was already night.

~Next week~

Alfred woke up to see a bright young morning. A sudden knock came to the door.

"Yo!Just come in!"

A butler came in with his breakfast and sat it down on a table for Alfred.

"Prince, may I remind you will have another suitor again, today late this afternoon."The butler said.

Alfred groan"Ugh!Okay..."He glared at him. "Also if I may imply, they are staying over the whole week." Alfred face-palmed now really wanting any of this company.

Alfred loathe the rest of the day. It was finally a whole short hour away.

Alfred got dressed in okay suit, not really wanting to impress anyone, or any girl.

He decided to walk around the his castle for a few minutes, right when he was going to turn the corner he saw three mysterious people. An older woman, and two young daughters.

One looked like she was around his age, she had long dark blonde hair, who had...pink eyes?

The mother had purple eyes, and resembled her eldest daughter. The other daughter who seemed to be trailing behind, had a (h/c) hair, and a pair of mysterious (e/c) eyes. He examined both of them, and heard them talking.

"Now _, I don't want you to do anything, that will cause your sister or me, distress, Okay?"The mother had glared at the youngest daughter.

"Yes mother!"The young girl nodded.

Alfred watched the young girl she seemed very irritated by her mother, and vice versa.

The older girl was to die for though, she seemed beautiful. Though she had this smug look on her face.

The younger daughter was kinda cute though, like in a sister way though.

Alfred didn't want to base this on looks, he wanted to see how they would react at dinner, he turned back and walked back to his room.

It was time. It was time he would see his last and final suitor today. He walked towards the dining room door. There he met the mother and daughters formally.

"Hey dudettes!Its nice to meet ya!~"He smiled,shaking, instead of kissing the mother and daughters hand.

They didn't seem please with his behavior, except for the young daughter, she seemed happy about it.

Arthur slowly then greeted the woman properly.

They all sat down. Alfred sat next to this girl, while the younger daughter sat next to her mother. Ivan sat next to the other side of the eldest daughter. His father sat next to his mother.

Both mothers were talking, while Arthur was talking to the youngest daughter _. They seemed to be engaged in some conversation, about mythical creatures or something like that.

There Alfred sat next to the daughter. He sat there quietly and awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but what was your name again?"He looked the other way advoiding all means of contact.

"M-My name?W-Well, its Misa..."She tried to looked at him.

"Oh...Well my name is Alfred, if you didn't get it."He awkwardly said.

He looked at _, she was still talking to Arthur, she seemed happy.

After dinner was over, his father suggested that, they should all turn in because how late it was.

Alfred passed by the rooms thinking if he should choose this seemed nice enough, though something seemed off, completely off.

As he walked he heard a noise going on, in one of the rooms. He opened the door.

It was _, listening to something, she quickly looked up at him, and blushed.

"U-Um, Hey Alfred..."She said awkwardly like she was trying to hide something , Alfred walked towards her, she had her laptop with her

"_ what are you-"He saw and started laughing.

_ giggled."When I'm bored, I tend to watch funny videos..."

After some intensive and funny videos Alfred said goodnight, and left the room, he went to his bed, and slept of the mysterious guardian.

The guardian, this time was talking to and telling him, they she will meet him again in the future.

~The Next morning~

Alfred woke up by himself, he probably would like to have another dinner with the (Last name) family, again before making the right decision, even though he isn't that sure...

When he went to have breakfast he noticed the youngest daughter _ was awake. Her mother was eating with her, they seemed very acquainted now. His father was reading the newspaper.

He sat across from his father next to his mother.

"Hey dad anything interesting?"He groaned.

"Not yet..."He kept reading, after a few minutes or so, Misa and her mother came in.

Misa sat next to Alfred on the other side of him. The mother next to Misa.

"Good Morning, Arthur and [2]Anvanesca" They both nodded and smiled.

Alfred noticed his father's weird reaction of the paper.

"Uh Dad?Are you alright?"Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Arthur started snickering."Take a load of this!"He started laughing more.

Misa and the mother read it. They too started laughing."N-Night Guardian?!Pfft!"Misa said.

Alfred's mother and Ivan started laughing at the paper too. After what seemed like hours, Alfred finally got the paper.

The newspaper said,

Mysterious hero saves the day!

Mysterious hero, finally catches two nasty crooks who robbed a bank and jewelry shop. Police have tried to capture these two villains for sometime now ...

...

Thank god that the mysterious guardian of the night. Most people call her The Night Guardian! She only appears at night, and is said to be wearing a weird sailor outfit. Sometimes she's called The Night Guardian or Princess of the Night.

The article has a small picture though. It showed this 'guardian', dashing through buildings it was a side glance though. Her hair ran through the wind. She was wearing the exact same thing, when he met her...

He was really was really in danger. He really met her!

He smiled,"Why are you guys laughing?!This is so awesome!A real life superhero!"He looked at them. He saw _ she seemed perfectly normal about all this.

"_!"He yelled across the got up.

She bolted up."YES!SIR!"She was obviously scared at the sudden outburst of her name.

"How do you feel about The Night Guardian?!"He pointed his finger at her.

"Um!?She sounds totally awesome!"She yelled.

"See dad, someone thinks she's awesome!"He glared at his father.

His father just shook it off though, not really caring anymore.

Throughout the day, he hung out with Misa. She seemed kinda okay, well better than everyone else he met. He was in some random hallway. As they were walking they happened to pass by _."Hey _!Wanna join us?"He smiled at her.

_ opened her mouth, but before she can say anything, her older sister interrupted her.

"Come on Alfie!You know how little girls are when they hang out with people older than them!"She said looking into Alfred's eyes and pouted.

"Um...I'm fifteen..."_ said awkwardly.

"Yeah but still Alfie!"She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alfie?"Both _ and Alfred said unison, and slightly tilted their head.

"Um. Maybe some other time?"He tried to smile, even though Misa was clinging to him.

"Sure."_ smiled and walked away.

That was the last time he ever talked to _, that week, only at every meal time. Though he yearned for The Night Guardian, he said yes to his suitor Misa.

* * *

[1]I was so happy when I made that up

[2]pronounced An-van-s-ka


End file.
